


Don't Think You Can Get Away From Me Again

by Vickykitty17



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Butt Slapping, Collars, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned china line, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex Toys, The memebers try to help, Yandere, innocent winwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickykitty17/pseuds/Vickykitty17
Summary: The sound of shackles could be heard throught the house. There in front of Taeil was Dong sicheng. He had shackles on him that connected to his wrist and ankles making him unable to fully move properly, eye bags under his eyes with a dole stare in them he was wearing only a white button up shirt with the top buttons being open exposing his pale chest and a few cuts and bruises on his body but yet he still look beautiful in Taeils eyes. He looked just like a life less doll to him. Getting up from the chair he was sitting on he walked up to Winwin and slowing caressed his bruised cheek. The action making winwin flinch a little scard that Taeil was going to hit him again. "Look at me winwin". But he couldn't do it he was to scard.He's not really sure how all of this started everything was like a blurring memory up until now. All he could remember was Taeil hyung was nice, kind to him before and that he was happy at the nct's dorm with the rest of his members who took care of him. His members? Where wore his member? he couldn't remember anything. He finally decides to look up at his hyung. Only to have his hyung lean into his ear and whispers " Don't think you can get away from me again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note

Hello eveyone I hope you guys enjoy this new book I'm making it's also my first one so sorry for anything in advancee. If you are a nct fan then you would know that Taeil really loves winwin. So I definitely think Taeil would be the possessive jealous type and so I decided to make this story so please enjoy. The first chapter of this story will be out this week. I'll probably delete this author note once the first chapter is out. Last thing sorry if there's any grammer mistakes. :)


	2. Chapter 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first nct personalitys will be a little different from how they actually personality. Also this isn't exactly the first chapter this is just Taeil talking about things that will happen later on throughout the story.

Taeils pov

I'm not really sure how this all started or maybe I do and just don't want to accept it.

In the beginning me and winwin didn't really get along or more like we weren't the closest, mostly because winwin was more innocent and childish then I liked, it annoyed me just how gullible he could be. 

But I think I started developing feeling for him during nct life in osaka. After the ferries wheel, when winwin wrote me a letter expressing how he was happy about us becoming closer. 

I guess I was pretty happy as well. At the very least the members were finally going to stop bothering me about getting along with winwin for the fan's and for the group in general. 

I didn't actually think how happy I really was to become closer with Winwin. It was like everything he did made me love him even more. Every second of the day I wanted to touch him in however way I could, either by a kiss or a hug. I would get jealous and mad whenever the other members touched him, but it's not like it was my fault for feeling that way, people shouldn't touch what isn't there's. 

Thats why I needed to protect winwin he was to innocent to realize how some of the other members looked at him. Even the staff! But I was going to be there for him no matter what because I was the only one who can truly keep him safe. 

But even I couldn't help the way he would turn me on. The way he would do things without even realizing just how much he makes people crave him. Little things like wearing my clothes or sleeping in only his underwear. I get to see it all because I'm his roommate. 

I couldn't take it anymore though it was so easy to trick him in to doing things for me and not telling the members. 

But I hated myself for not feeling ashamed for what I have been doing to Winwin or more like what I've been making him do. 

It was just seeing him so needy without even knowing what was going on turned me on even more. "H~yung ple~ase don't st~op it fe~els good" Just remembering the way he moaned and whined under me made me feel no shame even though I've been using winwin's innocence for my own pleasure. 

But even still am not going to stop. I can't ever stop. Having winwin all to myself makes me the happiest person in the world and I'm not going to let any of the members change that, especially now that they think they can take winwin away from me.


End file.
